A Day as a Demigod: Journey Through Time
Not everything is normal, even for demigod standards. Some are even shocked when they are sucked through time, forced to recover the elusive relic of Eris, a spear that throws everything around it into confusion, even time. Characters Heroes/Demigods Talon (ShelatheWolf) Siria (ShelatheWolf) Percy (ShelatheWolf) Callie (ShelatheWolf) Sabrina (Crystal1999) Crystal (Crystal1999) Gods/Goddesses Eris (ShelatheWolf) Airis (Crystal1999) Athena (ShelatheWolf) Aphrodite (Crystal1999) Lost Talon landed hard on the ground right next to Petra, nearly spooking her. Callie appeared, whispering a few words of comfort to her pegasus. She then turned to Talon. "Oh, hi!" she greeted. "Hey, sorry I scared Petra," Talon gently stroke the gray mare's nose. She shrank back slightly, but didn't shy away from Talon. "Don't worry about," Callie assured, "She's still young, and she grew up in a rough enviroment, so she spooks easily." A low rumble shook the ground, scaring Petra even more. "What was that?" Callie asked after the tremor died down. "Did Travis and Connor try to throw paint bombs at Fang and Olive again?" "I don't think so..." Talon commented, "It seemed to have been caused by something else, not like a normal earthquake. Besides, the Stoll brothers are not so crazy that they will try that again." "Well, where did it come from then?" Callie asked. Talon shrugged. "We'll never know." Another tremor shook the ground, harder than the first. Callie and Talon were thrown off their feet by the shifting earth. Petra flew off, terrified. "We can't be the only one feeling this, can we?" Callie cried. "Let's find out. ...Sorry." Talon answered. "Sorry for wha-" Callie was cut off when Talon grabbed her arms and catapulted herself in the air, taking Callie with her. "Maybe the ground wasn't that bad," Callie said nervously, gripping onto Talon tightly. Talon landed closer the others, where the earthquake caused massive confusion. Another tremor shook the ground, causing Sabrina to fall backwards and land right next to Talon and Callie. "Ouch," Sabrina complained as she stood up, rubbing her backside. "What do you think is happening?" "I don't know," Talon admitted. "But we're going to find out." Percy ran into the clearing. "Guys! You've gotta see this!" He turned around ran back, dodging pillars of rock that rocketed out of the ground. He led them to am area right in front of the forest, where Siria was already standing. The air shifted in random directions, like it didn't know where to go. A black tear pulled itself out of the jumble, slicing through the air. The rip pulsed, and stretched until it was large enough to suck in the surroundings. "What is that?" Sabrina asked. "It's like a black hole," Talon stated with disbelief. "But-" She was cut off by the tear's suction. It pulled the demigods twoards it. Crystal came running towards them, stoping suddenly when she saw the rip. "Oh, come on. Not another black hole!" "Another one!" Callie repeated. "Unfortunately they come often," Talon muttered. "But this doesn't seem normal..." Talon had to reach out and grab a limb of a nearby tree to keep from getting sucked in. Suddenly a loud crack sounded. The branch that Sabrina had been holding on to had snapped, and Sabrina was pulled into the strange black hole. "Sabrina!" Percy watched with horror as the black tear swallowed Sabrina. Talon mumbled a few choice words in Greek then dropped into the hole. Siria followed. Callie's eyes were wide. "Where are they now?" Percy shut his eyes for a few moments. When he opened them, he shrugged stiffly. "Let's find out." Percy released the branch and hurtled into the black hole. Crystal let go of her branch and was pulled towards the black hole. "See you on the other side, Callie." Crystal said as she was tugged into the black hole. Callie bit her lip. "Ha-tep," she murmered as she let go of her branch. Her words lingered in the air after she went through, calming the swirling mass of air. The tear reluctantly closed. The kids were tossed into blackness. Finally, a light appeared, and pulled them through. Talon landed on Sabrina, followed by Siria, Percy, Crystal, then Callie. "Mhph.." Sabrina tried to say, trying to get out from under the mass of demigods. "Sorry," Talon groaned as she pushed everyone off of her and got off of Sabrina. "Just why do you think it was a good idea to jump into that portal of chaos?" Nepthys chastised Callie. Callie rolled her eyes. "Not everything can be as controlled as a mountain stream. I had to go with my friends," Callie argued back. "Hmph. You and your Greek brother and friends. You're lucky I don't rat you out," she retorted. "Thanks, but I can handle myself." Callie replied, silencing Nepthys. "So... Where are we?" Percy questioned. Siria shrugged. "How am I supposed to know?" "Maybe the better question would be when are we." Crystal asked, bending down to help Sabrina stand up. "When and where..." Talon muttered. "That really narrows it down..." A flash of brown streaked by them. A man in blue on a brown horse ran past, headed towards the outskirts of a town. "The British ships are coming closer!" he yelled to the townspeople. "Well, that answers your question..." Sabrina muttered, dusting herself off. "Revolutionary war... just great..." Talon motioned the others towards the bushes. "Come on, we have to hide." "So...what now?" Siria questioned. "We don't exactly fit in." "Oh, this will be good. You guys in dresses and Percy in tights...." Sabrina said. "Wait... What?!?" Percy and Talon cried in unison. "There is no way," Talon added. "I am perfectly happy with staying in the shadows." "Yeah, what she said," Percy agreed. "I do see what she means," Callie pointed out. "We will be able to manuveur the area unnoticed." Crystal snorted. "How are we even going to get dresses. We can't walk out there showing our ankles. It's sooo unlady like!" Crystal said in mock horror. "Well, if Aphrodite was here, she would probably snap and put us in the latest fashion. We, however, have to get creative," Talon replied. "Guys, be quiet. I hear someone coming!" Sabrina hissed, shrinking back into the shadows, the rest of them following likewise. Three women ran into the ally that the demigods were hidding in. One had blonde hair and intellagent grey eyes, the second had long, curly blonde hair that was piled up in ringletts on top of her head and ice blue eyes. The other girl's back was turned towards them, only letting the demigods see her long pale hair that looked familiar to them, but they couldn't quite place it. The pale haired girl turned to face the one with grey eyes, the white skirts of her dress spinning around at the sudden movement. "What was our reason for coming down to earth when all we are going to do is run away from the soilders? I hate acting like a insolent mortal! I want to actually do something!" She said, crossing her arms. The first girl sighed. "Look, I know that your restless to see the mortal world Airis. I couldn't force Apollo to let you go out of Olympus any sooner than now. But to see a girl fight soilders does not sit well with mortals." Talon's eyes widened. "It's Airis, Athena, and...Aphrodite. It has to be," she whispered, barely loud enough for the others to hear. Aphrodite rolled her eyes. "I still do not understand why you actually like to fight! It messes up my hair!" Aphrodite said, fixing her golden locks. Athena rolled her eyes. "You and your poofy hair. There are no advantages to have it that way, only prohibitions." Airis sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose with her fingers. "What are we going to have to do? The British troops will be here in a short while, and it would be 'improper' for us to fight them," Airis said. "We must simply observe," Athena said matter of factly. "If our people call for us, then we will aid them in spirit, but mortals these days do not understand our world, so we must not show ourselves as who we are." Suddenly, the sound of hundreds of noisy footfalls echoed through the night, at first a faint rumble, escalating into a roar. "What do we do now?" Airis asked Athena. "Step aside and watch," Athena replied, blending into the shadows. Even though she wasn't as eager as Airis, a small glint in her gray eyes hinted that she, too, wished to fight. "Oh crud," Talon muttered, "Here they come." The soldiers charged past, rushing the town. They came in masses, spreading themselves along the border of the town. A man in a fancier red coat, who looked like the general, came riding in a white stallion. "Surround Boston! No one gets in or out!" he barked. "The British fleet will handle the harbor." The soldiers scrambled to obey, positioning themselves in the outskirts of the town, which included the hiding demigods. Women and children in the town shrieked cries of terror. The women ushered the kids into their homes and bolted the doors. A few men ran out, guns in hand. The rammed into the soldiers, but were quickly outnumbered and defeated. Percy tensed, ready to leap to the townspeople's aid, but Talon held him back. "We can't change time!" she hissed quietly. Airis stepped back into the shadows, compleatly dissapearing from sight. "So that's what my mom looks like...." Sabrina whispered. "Now, yeah," Siria replied softly. She shrank back as more soldiers rushed past. Soon the soldiers had multiplied and set up posts surrounding the city. Talon glared at the soldiers in the distance, blocking all long term escape routes over the ground. "Just great..." she muttered. She racked her memory, trying to remember which event they were stuck in. "Oh gods," she muttered some more, "Why do I have to zone out during history class?" "Wait, isn't this the seige of Boston?" Sabrina whispered. "Of course it is," Talon growled through clenched teeth. Siria thought for a minute. "They didn't necessarily hurt anyone who didn't bother them during the siege. If they find us in here, however, we could be in big trouble. If we could sneak into the town we'd be safer and less likely to do something rash or drastic, changing time in the process," she proposed. "We still need to find clothes to wear from this time period though if we are going to head in to the town," Crystal sighed. "If only Aphrodite knew we were here, she could just snap and we would have on dresses and Percy would be wearing tights..." Percy cut his eyes at Crystal. "I know enough about this time to know that men do not wear tights. You, on the other hand, might not be too comfortable." He smirked a bit. "Come on, let's go," Callie urged. She wished that she could cast a cover spell on them, but only Percy knew about that side of her life. "How do we get out without the goddesses seing us?" Sabrina asked. "Hmm..." Talon thought. "Let's try the old fashioned approach, since we are back in time." She grabbed a rock the size of her fist, and chucked it on the other side of the area. Adding some wind to the spot the rock landed, Talon created the illusion someone was running through. The three goddesses flinched, then swiveled their heads towards where the rock landed. Talon grabbed Sabrina by the back of her shirt and zoomed out of the bushes, closely followed by Percy, Callie, Crystal, then Siria. Airis jerked her head towards the corner that Siria had just run behind seconds ago, eyebrows scrunched in confusion. Siria pressed herself against an ally wall right beside the others. "Now what?" she breathed. "They're suspicious now." Crystal sighed. "I honestly don't know..." "Airis, you check that way," Athena said, pointing towards where the demigods were hiding. "Aphrodite, you and I will check that way," she said, motioning towards where the stone had landed. Talon growled in the throat. "We make more distractions," she determined. Talon created a gust of wind that swept the alley, picking up dust. The dust cloud surrounded the young Airis while the demigods ran out to find new cover. Airis burst through the dust cloud and walked towards the place where the demigods used to be hiding, her footfalls not making any noise. Talon ducked sliently into the next ally, her raptor-like vision watching Airis closely. She could do this all day. Airis flicked her eyes around, landing on the ally that Talon had run into. She ran forwards, moving faster than an average mortal. Unfortunately for Airis, Talon wasn't an average mortal either. She zoomed upward and fell back into the shadow of a house. With a wave of her arm, wind swept through of all the alleys, creating a dust storm that settled on top of the entire area. She motioned to the others. "Fall back!" she ordered. Crystal turned sharply around the corner, unfortuantly running straight into a British soilder who happened to be patroling the area. "Hey! You there!" the soldier yelled. "Oh gods..." Crystal muttered under her breath and turned back around to run back, Percy slaming into her. "Woa-" Percy stumbled over Crystal. The soldier got a good look at Crystal. "You unholy whore!" he cried. "Aren't you ashamed?!?" He grabbed her by the back of her shirt. Fuming, Crystal struggled to get free of the gaurd. "How dare you call me a whore!!" Callie looked back nervously at the confused goddess. "We can't draw attention to ourselves!" she reminded them urgently. Crystal finally got free of the gaurd and sprinted the other way, ducking into another ally. Airis came up the ally cautiously, her eyes widing with shock when she saw what Callie was wearing. "Oh shoot..." Callie muttered. She grabbed Percy's arm. "Go, now!" she urged them. Percy bent down and knocked the guard off of his feet. He leaped over him and continued to run, followed by Callie and Sabrina. Airis tore out of the ally after them her eyes narrowing. Where are Athena and Aphroditie? She wondered. Siria was already in the sky, under the cover of Talon's cloud. She saw two figures running towards the town with in-human speed. "We have to move!" she warned Talon. Talon saw the goddesses coming. She grabbed Sabrina and flew off, Siria at her heels. Percy, Crystal, and Callie followed them on foot, trying to avoid being caught by the past version of the goddesses. Airis saw a different ally and cut through. She turned the corner and ended up infront of the three children of poseidon. "Darn I wish Petra was with me," Callie muttered under her breath. She backed away slowly, pulling Percy by the arm with her. "Use a glamour spell!" Nepthys urged. "I ''can't," Callie reminded her. "''Airis is a Greek goddess, one from a different time too. If I use a spell, she'll probably notice." Nepthys snorted, then went silent. Athena and Aphroditie steped up behind them, traping the demigods. Aphrodite shriked. "What in Olympus are you wearing!!!" then proceeded to cover her eyes. Airis rolled her eyes, and continued staring at the demigods.